The Demon's Whitch
by xs18
Summary: A new teacher will bring lots of troubles into the sister's lifes, but maybe he is a necessary evil for a bigger one is looming over her life, and maybe, just maybe he will bring something more. One shot for now


**I don't own anything related to charmed. **

**This is kind of new here so I hope you liked it, even if you don't I ask you to say it politely, thank you. **

**Read. Enjoy and review. **

* * *

><p><strong>New teacher<strong>

Billie was having a horrible morning, she was at the Magic School, She was attending classes there because the lessons with Leo were too boring besides now Leo was the main head of the school and was too busy to teach her, but be there was turning out to be more boring than Leo's lessons, until that moment the only thing that the young witch have done was listen to a few old teachers telling her and the rest of her classmates the importance of a responsible use of the magic and all of that. Luckily her schedule said that the next class was something called defense against demons, that was her class, the only reason for which she was there, since the day she had had to kill her sister she was seeking revenge against the demons but to accomplish her goal she had to attend that class, or so she thought, until she entered the class and saw that all the student were sitting waiting for the teacher like in any other class.

_Great_ she thought, _another boring theoretical class. _While she was sitting the teacher shimmer in the class, when Billie saw him her mouth fell open. _Wow look at that… I think the class will be interesting after all… _

When the Teacher appeared most of the student's were socked some of them were even scared and then there was Billie who was day-dreaming with him.

"I see that my reputation precedes me" he muttered. Hello class I'm your new teacher my name is Cole Turner and I'm here to teach you how to defend yourselves and others from the attack of a demon of any kind" he explained.

"Estranges words coming from someone who was the source of all evil." One of the students said.

"Yes you are right, I was the source of evil but who can teach you better than me then, besides I don't have those powers anymore." He calmly explained to the class.

"Prove it" one of them yelled.

"The prove is the fact that I'm here if I were evil I couldn't come here, what kind of things do they teach you here if you don't even know that " he said and all the students seemed to be satisfied with the explanations but them Billie rose her hand.

"Yes?" Cole said.

"Why are we sitting here, I think that this should be a practical class don't you think?" She asked.

"I agree with you; this is a practical class, but first you have to be capable of distinguishing the demons so you can kill them." He explained.

"That's easy, I don't need a class to know how to kill a demon, I did it before" Billie said kockily "if you want to kill a demon all you have to do is stab him or throw him a potion." She said while the rest of her classmates were astonished, she was talking with Belthazor like if nothing was happening didn't she know who he was? Was she stupid?

"Maybe with a lower level demon but that won't work with a higher one", here he said offering her a knife. "Try."

Billie threw him the knife but Cole stopped it with his telekinesis and threw it back to her. The knife cut her in the arm in his way back and then fell to the ground.

"Au" Billie yelled "I thought the teacher couldn't harm his pupils." She said looking at the wound in her arm.

"Don't worry You'll survive now can we start the class please" Cole then turned and began to write in the black board; the class wasn't as bad as Billie have thought even though she didn't pay any attention she could only think about the pain in her shoulder and stare at Cole, he was different and for some reason she couldn't understand why, she knew that he was going to be very important on her plan to take revenge against some demons, when the class ended Billie rush outside the classroom, she walked to the corridors until she found the familiar door which lead to the Halliwell manor.

Once inside the manor she wanted to go to her room she wanted to think about her revenge plans but was caught by Piper:

"How was your first day in the Magic School?" The witch asked.

"Very boring, well until my last class, that was a bit of fun" she said her eyes shining

"And why was that" Piper asked teasing her.

"Well there is a new class and the teacher is going to teach us how to fight a demon, besides he is very handsome" Billie told Piper.

"Ah, I see" said piper now almost laughing.

"What, what do you see?" Asked Paige who had just emerged from the kitchen.

"Billie has a crush on his new teacher." Piper informed her sister.

"Oh!" Said Paige "I can't image that, all the teachers at the magic school are old or ghosts" she said repulsion evident on her face.

"Well yes, but today came a new teacher and he is so… hot." Billie said day-dreaming again with Cole.

"Who's hot?" Asked Phoebe entering the manor.

"Billie's new teacher at the Magic School" Paige informed her.

"But they are all old or ghosts" said Phoebe repeating Paige's previous words.

"No, not that one, according to Billie he is handsome" Piper informed her sister.

"And hot" added Page mocking Billie's voice

"You don't waste any time huh?" Phoebe teased Billie. The chat continued for another five minutes until Piper noticed the wound on Billie's arm "What had happened to your arm Billie?"

"Oh, nothing it's just a little wound, you see I told the teacher that you could beat a demon stabbing him and he asked me to try, I attacked him and he deflected my attack and in his way back the knife hurt me" the young witch explained.

"So your teacher attacks you and you think he is hot?" Asked Phoebe.

"Phoebe that's not the thing, I don't think the Magic School allows its teachers to hurt the pupils" said Piper "LEO!" She shouted.

"He can't orb nor heard you anymore, remember?" Paige told her sister.

"Then go get him now!" She yelled to Paige but first cure Billie's arm. Paige did what she was told to by her elder sister and then orbed to the Magic School. "In the meantime tell me who this teacher is" Piper demanded Billie.

"I don't know who he is all I know is that he said his name was Cole Turner" Billie said when Piper and Phoebe heard Billie said his name their faces become white. _It couldn't be they had killed him twice. _

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading I hope you liked it sorry for any mistakes it can have is one of my first times without a beta. <strong>

**Don't forget to tell me what you think. **

**xs18**


End file.
